Barney's Imagination Forest Adventure! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Imagination Forest Adventure! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 1 released on July 20, 1992. On October 22, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on a trip to the forest to learn all about nature animal sounds here. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Derek *Kathy *Tina *Tosha *Michael *Mr. Honey Bear Songs #Barney Theme Song #Listen #Just Imagine #Here in the Forest #The Sounds in the Forest (tune to: Castles So High) #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Rain Medley: Rain, Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring #The Rainbow Song #Sarasponda #The Other Day I Met a Bear #Baby Bumblebee #Four Little Butterflies #Over in the Meadow #The Little Turtle #The Frog on the Log #Splashin' in the Bath #The Little Bird #Kookaburra #Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) #Silly Sounds #Skip to My Loo #Listen to the Night Time #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #I Love the Mountains #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Carnival of Numbers". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Hola Mexico!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Hoo's in the Forest?". *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The version of "I Love You" has the same musical arrangement from Season 2, with a Barney Season 1 voice and the kids' vocal from this version. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids outside while sitting on the school steps, the music from *Before the song "Listen" starts, Barney comes to life. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is a mix of the ones from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!", "I Can Do That!", "Fun and Games" and "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *After the song "Listen", Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from *After the song "The Other Day I Met a Bear", a friendly honey bear appears, and then, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream about it. Barney's scream is taken from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), Baby Bop's scream is the same as Patrick's first scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick is afraid of the maniac), except it was pitched up to +6 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 1 voice, BJ's scream is taken from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with BJ's 1990-1993 voice, Derek's scream is the same scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Tima tells him there's a bug in his sack, and Derek screams "A BUG?! YEOW!"), *When Michael says "Barney, It's a Bear.", *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream about a bear, *When Barney says "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Bear. We didn't bring any honey with us.", *After Mr. honey bear leaves to find honey, a bumblebee appears, and then, Derek screams about it, and then, BJ tells him that bumblebees knew it would not touch it, and It would sting you. *When Derek screams as he sees a bumblebee, his scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs away from a hand-like thing, which is about to grab him). *Another time BJ has a muddy accident. *Another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, he slips on a skateboard that has the kids play basketball on it, trips over a empty macdonald's french fries and chicken stripes paper bag, and falls down on the big giant pile of mud. *When BJ screams as he is skateboarding way too fast, *When BJ yells "Whoooooooaaa!" as he continues skateboarding way too fast, *When BJ screams as he trips over a empty macdonald's french fries and chicken stripes paper bag, and falls down on the big giant pile of mud, *After BJ slips on a skateboard that has the kids play basketball on it, trips over a empty macdonald's french fries and chicken stripes paper bag, and falls down on the big giant pile of mud, He tells Barney that he is covered in mud, and the, Barney helps him take a bath, and then, he helps him changes his clean shoes, which they are the same as the regular ones. *After the song "Skip to My Lou", Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that we can all eat biscuits and drink buttermilk, and then, they all start eating them and drinking them, and then, after this, Michael gives Barney the jar of honey, and then, Barney uses his magic to make the picnic disappear, and then, he gives Mr. honey bear a jar of honey. *After the song "I Love You", When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from Category:1992 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 1